1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to diapers and, more particularly, to a novel diaper having an absorbent pad suspended between the legs of a wearer and surrounded exteriorly by an overflow reservoir.
2. The Prior Art
Diapers of one form or another have been known for many generations and are generally defined as a basic garment for infants and incontinent adults. A conventional diaper consists of a folded cloth or other absorbent material drawn up between the legs and fastened about the waist of the wearer. Historically, diapers were available in the form of a layer of cloth about one meter square. To produce a suitable diaper, the cloth was folded in any one of plurality of patterns to achieve the appropriate diaper size and then pinned with safety pins about the waist of the wearer. This entire process is fraught with problems not only in folding the diaper to the wrong size but also in injuries resulting from accidental punctures from the safety pin. By their very nature, cloth diapers require the use of a separate, water-repellant cover to resist leakage of urine or even watery feces through the cloth fabric.
The result of the foregoing is that within the past few decades there has been an explosive increase in the use of disposable diapers in both the pediatric and the adult settings. User convenience along with the aesthetics of disposability have been the primary driving forces behind the wide acceptance of disposable diapers. While convenient, disposable diapers represent not only a significant increase in cost but, more importantly, represent a major concern environmentally in that they constitute a significant portion of the solid waste stream. This, in turn, means that a significant portion of the landfill space is occupied by disposable diapers. Further, since a significant number of the disposable diapers contain feces, they also represent a threat to the environment through fecal contamination particularly due to the pathogens carried in most feces. One of the principal advantages to the use of cloth diapers is the fact that the human wastes are directed into the sewer system where it is properly treated.
Shulman (U.S. Pat. No. 2,664,895) discloses a waterproof diaper having a pocket to hold the absorbent pad.
Deutz (U.S. Pat. No. 2,828,745) discloses a diaper-like construction having a water-proof material as an outer covering and a plurality of superposed layers of absorbent sheet material such as flannel secured to the outer layer. A peripheral channel 28 is designed to receive any excess overflow to keep it from escaping the garment.
Niolon (U.S. Pat. No. 2,494,307) discloses an inversive fold diaper fabricated from cloth and is particularly characterized by being free from attaching devices.
Papajohn (U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,769) discloses a panty with a sanitary napkin holder. A fluid-tight compartment removably receives therein the sanitary napkin in fluid-tight relationship.
Repke et al (U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,679) disclose a unitary, multi-layer disposable undergarment for use in training infants. The garment is constructed from a non-woven, stretchable fabric and includes an absorbent inner ply and a moisture-impervious outer ply. Longitudinal micropleats provide the material with its stretchability.
Pigneul et al (U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,022) disclose a disposable diaper having a rectangular shaped absorbent pad covered on a portion of its internal surface and its external surface with a sheet of liquid impermeable material such as polyethylene.
Hults et al (U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,793) disclose a disposable training pant having a plastic outer cover and an inner absorbent liner that is thin at the sides and thick in the middle crotch area from front to back.
Suzuki et al (U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,528) disclose a disposable diaper having an absorbent core, a water-permeable topsheet and a water-impervious backsheet held against the bottom surface of the absorbent core.
Cottenden (U.S. Pat. No. 4,898,594) discloses an incontinent device having a sewn in absorbent pad. A sheet of liquid-impervious material is interposed between the garment and the outer surface of the pad, the outer surface being defined as the surface of the pad facing away from the patient. First and second stitching are used to prevent the capillary flow of liquid from escaping the absorbent pad through the stitching.
Douglas, Sr. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,804) discloses a child's toilet training pants having an outer, plastic, waterproof sheet and a coextensive inner sheet of soft material to be worn against the skin. An intermediate strip of highly water absorbent material is placed to be worn between the legs.
Nathan (U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,323) discloses a garment having a plurality of panels attached to the crotch piece to form inner and outer pairs of pockets. Disposable absorbent pads such as sanitary napkins are supported in the pockets.
Takagi (U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,262) discloses a collection device for the collection of bodily excretion. A bellows-like chamber below an absorbent pad expands to receive the excretions therein. This device is essentially a bedpan with an absorbent pad inside the bedpan.
Stanton (U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,525) discloses an animal-mountable control device for absorbing urine excreted by a male dog to prevent the male dog from marking an object with urine. An absorbent pad is enclosed in a pouch strapped to the body of the dog.
Anderson (U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,839) discloses a disposable training panty having a permeable outer covering and an inner absorbent portion secured to the outer covering. The permeable outer covering allows wetness to quickly cool the panty causing the child discomfort as a means for potty training the child.
Wippler et al (U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,672) disclose a reusable diaper having inner and outer layers of absorbent material with a liquid-impervious layer between the inner and outer layers. Pockets at each end of the crotch piece receive the respective ends of the diaper therein to hold it in place.
Davis (U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,84) discloses a disposable undergarment having at least one breakaway panel. The breakaway panel is designed to allow the user to remove the undergarment without sliding the undergarment down the length of both legs.
Henry (U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,382) discloses a washable diaper with a fixed waterproof cover. The diaper includes an inner layer formed at least partially of a moisture absorbent textile fabric while the outer layer is formed of a water resistant fabric.
Fahrenkrug et al (U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,522) disclose a diaper having a rectangular disposable chassis assembly and a reusable elasticized cloth belt to hold the diaper against the body during use. The core of the diaper contains a lower pledget with hydrogel that swells outwardly when wetted.
Coates (U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,526) discloses a reusable diaper having a fluid absorbent pad on the inner surface of a waterproof, hourglass-shaped, diaper shell. The absorbent pad may be sewn into the shell or be floating in the shell between the leg holes of the diaper.
Clearly, each prior art system of diapers has its advantages and disadvantages. Accordingly, it would be a significant advancement in the art to provide a method for a diaper that incorporates the advantages from each system. It would also be an advancement in the art to provide a reusable diaper that is prefolded and includes a water-resistant outer shell. Another advancement in the art would be to provide a diaper that supports an absorbent pad snugly between the legs of the wearer. Another advancement would be to provide an overflow reservoir below the absorbent pad of the diaper. Such a novel diaper and method is disclosed and claimed herein.